


Phone Call Home

by ms_negi



Category: Soccer - Fandom, futbol - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: Gay, M/M, SO GAY, Swearing, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arbeloa is left home alone with a broken leg and Xabi, after a game, called to check on him. </p><p>I lost track on what stories I posted  here.. :s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call Home

“Hey, San Iker, do you mind...?” Xabi Alonso motioned to his cellphone as he stood up from his seat on the airplane. 

Iker looked up from his own phone. “What? Oh, yeah. Sure. I got them.” Iker replied, talking about Xabi's two sons who were sitting next to him. 

Alonso was about to leave to answer his phone before Isco spoke up. “Wait-- Your iPad?” He reached for Xabi's bag on the row of seats infront of him. 

“Ah-- fine.” The Spaniard stepped back to reach inside his carry-on and pulled out what Isco was 'asking' for. After handing the iPad to Isco and Illara, Xabi excused himself from the three and walked towards the front of the plane. He heard Isco challenging Illara and Casillas, their godfather, to a game of Sorry! from behind. 

Opening his phone, he pressed on Alvaro's number, and waited for the ring. 

Brrrinngg....

Brrrinngg....

Brrrinngg....

Brri--

“Hello, Alvaro speaking”

Xabi smiled to himself, nessling himself a pair of seats away from his teammember, and coaches. “Hey.”

“Hey! How are you, Amour?” 

“I'm well, and you?” 

“Doing better... I guess-- How was the match?”

“Good.. However, I felt lonely without you. I think the cameras noticed my emotion.” 

“Hahah, Look at you. 'The big king of the pitch' is missing his lover?” 

“Oh, shut it... So, You are resting, right?” 

“Of course..! It hurts like fuck, and doctors keep on checking up on me.”

Xabi smiled at his annoyed tone. “Well-- what did you expect? Of course Madrid's doctors are going to be checking up on the best Defender on the team.” Xabi replied through the phone, but heard laughing from around the corner. He glared in it's direction, but quickly dismissed it. He hope no one was easedropping.

“Well-- I just want to be left alone.”

“What about me? I can't see you?” 

“You are an exception. Of course I want to see you, Amour... I've been missing you.” 

“...Oh?”

Xabi heard a pause, as well. “Mhm..” Arbeloa mumbled a yes. “I want you all to myself. I want to...”

The spaniard sat there, feeling his cheeks burn as Alvaro listed off various suggestive suggestions. 

“Damn, babe...B-But your leg..--” Xabi tripped over his words, trying to reply to his husband. 

“Or you can just ride me.” Arbeloa said flatly. 

“But--”

“Or take you from behind.” 

“Arbe..!!” Xabi coughed, keeping the phone close to his ear so no one could here. 

But, before he could answer fully, Pepe and Marcelo jump out from around the turn and cornered Xabi in his seat. They leaned into the midfield, their arms around each other. “Xabi and Arbelooaa kissing in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes l-- AH! XABI NO!” The two couldn't finish their song thanks to Xabi kicking their asses away from him. 

“Joder!! Seriously..Fuck!” Xabi sunk back into his seat and pulled his phone up back to his ear. He breathed heavily. 

“...Babe?” 

“Ah..Damn. Sorry, Alvaro... Marcelo and Pepe just interrupted me.” 

Arbeloa just laughed. “Of course they did. But, don't mind them, Amour. Just come back home, ok?” 

Xabi just smiled. “I will soon.”


End file.
